Of Rescues and Fights
by superpower37
Summary: Corssover between Thunderbirds and Power Rangers. A new ranger team is needed to protect the world. Who's better than some of those who live on Tracy Island? AlanTinTin, FermatOC


By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own the Tracys or the Power Rangers. I only own Emma Tracy.

Author's note: This is movie-based. It takes place right after the movie. This is also after DT.

Chapter: Sparky the Ranger

Alan Tracy was often referred to Sparky by his three best friends, Fermat, Tin-Tin, and Emma. He was known to blow up in a fight.

"Sparky! Wait" Emma called to her cousin. Alan turned around and waited for her.

"What don't you want to stay out there with all of your nature friends" he teased her. She giggled.

"Well, I wanted to see if you can actually light a fire with your head" she retorted playfully. Alan got closer to her and began to tickle her. She fought back and they finished out of breath. Jeff watched as his youngest and his older brother's only daughter played. Then, Scott, John, Virgil, and Gordon came over to the two.

"Are you two ever going to stop that? It starts to get annoying after a while" Gordon whined. The two rolled their eyes.

"Now Gordon! Me and your uncle used to do that when we were their age" Jeff said smirking. He remembered all the bruises he got from playing with his big brother. He'd always be the one to run, fall, or even knock into something sharp. An alarm sounded and the older boys were off to the office.

"I wish that I could do that" Alan complained. Emma took him down to the beach. At the beach, they met their other friends, Tin-Tin and Fermat. They all watched Thunderbird 1 and 2 fly away from the island. They all looked at each other.

"Hey Tin-Tin, can you bring a rock over here" Emma joked. Tin-Tin glared at her. They had just found out that she had abilities like her uncle, The Hood. The only difference was that she used hers for good.

"Is it me, or does it feel like something is about to happen" Alan asked suddenly.

"I-it is not o-o-o-j-just you Alan" Fermat said. Then, they felt a tugging, like they were escaping through the air vent in Thunderbird 1's silo again. They landed with an 'umph' on a floor.

"Ouch! Get off, you guys are crushing me" Alan groaned. The others had landed on top of him.

"No, that's just Emma's weight" Tin-Tin teased her best friend.

"Or yours" Emma teased back. The two girls giggled. A woman coughed and the teens stood at attention.

"You are all probably wondering who I am and why I called you here" she said.

"No duh" Alan said, which got him two good ribbings from Fermat and Tin-Tin.

"Well, the world is in need of a new ranger team and you four are the ones who shall become the next rangers" she told them. She walked over to them with a box in her hands. When she was a couple of inches from them, she opened the box. She handed them each a tan morpher with a shallow hole in the center. Then, another small box was opened and four balls of energy bounced all over the room and then towards the morphers. Alan got the red one, Tin-Tin got the blue one, Emma got the green one, and Fermat got the yellow one.

"This is a-a-a-s-spectacular" Fermat stuttered excitedly.

"Yes, you should all know that you are not allowed to tell anybody of your powers" the woman said "Now I want all of you to write down your successors, just in case you die in battle".

"Great, I'd like it when people die" Alan said sarcastically. They all wrote down their successors. Alan chose Gordon, Tin-Tin chose Scott, Emma chose her older brother, Matt, and Fermat chose Virgil. They were sent back to Tracy Island. By the time they arrived, the boys were back from the rescue. Scott and Matt were worried out their minds.

"Where were you" Matt practically yelled at his sister. Matt was John's age and a lot like Scott. Emma cringed.

"We were at the beach skipping some pebbles" she told him. He relaxed a little.

"Why didn't you come back when you heard Thunderbird 1 and 2" he asked. Emma glared hard at him.

"We didn't want to Matt! We're teenagers! We can make our own decisions" she snapped "You're only trying to replace mom". That was one of the things the cousins had in common: both their mothers died. Matt was trying to hold back the want to lunge at his sister. They left and Matt growled.

"Did you see those bracelets or whatever on their wrists" John asked him.

"No, I was too busy scolding Emma for being late" Matt snarled. John thought harder than he was before.

"Something's up" he said to nobody.**

* * *

TBC…………………………………………………………………...

* * *

**Please R&R!


End file.
